Wrong Number
by Rebecca1
Summary: Sometimes dialing a wrong number can turn out to be some bittersweet revenge


**For CM Weekly Prompts , Week 4**

******Open Character Prompt**: _Your character dials the wrong number but the voice that answers is very familiar and they recognize your character_

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

Dr Reid paced the length of his living room debating whether to call her or not. He needed to apologise for his comment earlier that morning. It was unintentional and he didn't realise what he'd said, or that it was insulting and hurt her, until Prentiss had informed him of the fact. From then on it didn't take a genius to know that she was upset with him although he didn't entirely like how sensitive she was; it actually frustrated him sometimes. He'd only asked the blonde if she was pregnant and it turned out she was so he didn't get why it upset her! Emily had told him that he'd basically implied that JJ was noticeably gaining weight and, to a woman, made them very self conscious. Then she'd said 'imagine how she would've felt if she wasn't pregnant' in which he replied that she was and eventually she'd given up. To be perfectly honest he still couldn't fully wrap his head around it though he also knew sometimes he could say the wrong thing and not realise it. The genius would have apologised sooner but unfortunately she'd purposely avoided him all day – _all day. _

"You should just call her, apologise and congratulate her. How long can she actually stay mad?" Reid asked himself as he attempted to build the courage to dial her number. "Maybe I shouldn't, she might be out anyway." These two arguments fought for control for fifteen minutes before he decided it was better to do it now before he lost his nerve. The last thing he wanted was for it to be awkward tomorrow. "I'm gonna do it, I'm calling her."

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the phone answered and Spencer froze. That was _not _Jennifer Jareau . For a moment he panicked, contemplating just hanging up the phone but the gentlemen inside him wouldn't allow that. "Hello?"

"Urm, hi. I got the wrong number I'm sorry, er, have a nice evening. Sorry again for disturbing you ma'am." He answered, noticing the slightly high pitched voice was somewhat familiar to him although he couldn't place where he'd heard it.

"Spencer? Spencer Reid?" The woman asked. "Is that you?" Now he really began panicking, irrationally assuming that she could be stalking him or something before landing on a thought that he needed some new hobbies. "Are you still there?" Oh God, he'd been thinking for too long, what was he supposed to say?

"Urm, yeah I'm still here, who's this sorry?" Anxiously, he began sifting through his mind for everyone he'd ever met or talked to yet he came up blank.

"Very funny." She giggled. "Don't say you've forgotten me already honey. You met me last week at that club, I was in a short purple dress, you were with that dorky kid that kept spouting off facts and stuff."

"Sorry, er, this _is _the dorky kid that kept spouting off statistics." Reid told her defensively. He was far from a kid and only Morgan was allowed to call him that! And he certainly wasn't a dork! "You're Alison right?"

She coughed awkwardly down the phone. "No, I'm Alicia." The doctor could've sworn she introduced herself as Allison.

"You had shoulder length curled brown hair, green eyes and black nail varnish on right?" When he received confirmation he added; "you introduced yourself as Allison." Did it come out bluntly and a little harsh, yes, but in his mind's eye she deserved it for calling him a 'dorky kid'.

Another awkward cough. "Er yeah, I remember now." Spencer smiled at the fact that he'd made her uncomfortable. "Yeah, I don't like to give people my real name if I just want a one night stand." The woman answered after a minute's hesitation – well one minute and thirty-seven seconds to be precise.

"Yeah, of course." He made sure his sarcasm was noticeable. "Well, you're actually looking for _Derek, _he's the one you talked to, I guess he just gave you the wrong number by mistake." After a second thought he said; "I can give you his number if you want?" Smiling mischievously he got ready to reel off the number knowing that she'd say yes. Just as he assumed, she did and so he gave her the number telling her that Morgan had been awaiting her call all week.

"Thank you." She almost squealed, delighted.

"Oh, don't worry, it was my pleasure." Reid laughed. "I've gotta go. Oh and you should probably call him tonight, he looked pretty rejected cos you didn't call." She quickly agreed and hung up.

Forgetting about his wanting to call JJ, he instead texted Morgan: _Payback's a bitch_

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**I think this is the worst story I've ever written but I thought I'd post it anyway for this prompt as I more than likely wouldn't be able to come up with anything better**

**Thanks for reading**

**Let me know what you think ?**


End file.
